Piagnucolone
by EdenPictures
Summary: Ezio visits Leonardo, finding him upset and his workshop chaotic. They eat dinner, drink some wine, and then the truth comes out. I suck at summaries, please just read it. Rated M for lemons and language. EzioxLeonardo. Oneshot. Glossary in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Piagnucolone**

**[Ezio x Leonardo]**

**Sometime between 1485 and 1495**

_A/N: This is my first ever yaoi scene and my first ever fanfic. It's not as good as I'd like it to be but if you review or message me with improvements maybe I will write another and/or a continuation in the future. There is a glossary in place of chapter two, simply because I cba to paste it here. If you have an idea that you would like me to write, message me and I will think about it. Happy reading!_

_WARNINGS: Bad language (mainly in Italian), mansex. Turn back now if you do not like yaoi!_

"Leonardooo!" Ezio called, letting himself in through the workshop window.

"I have another codex for y- Oh," he stopped short as he saw his friend. The older man was curled up in a blanket in the only arm-chair. His eyes were red and blotchy; his hair lank and greasy, his beard unkempt and the floor around him was strewn with dirty handkerchiefs and other rubbish. The newest model for Leonardo's flying machine lay in pieces by the window, covered with scraps of torn paper. In fact, the whole place was a mess, the undeniable evidence of weeks of moping and fits of anger or despair.

"Oh, _buona sera_ Ezio. So good to see you. Please excuse the mess my friend, I haven't been feeling well of late," Leonardo sniffed, as if to persuade the assassin of his illness.

Ezio wasn't convinced. He sighed.

"I know you, Leonardo. I know you are not an organised person, but all of **this**?" he gestured to the chaotic workshop. "I do not know what has upset you, and you do not have to tell me. I am here for you either way _mio amico_. But before we get into any of that, you **must **clean yourself up."

"But Ezio-"

"No buts, Leo. Come on," he said, grasping the sculptor's calloused hand and pulling him to his feet. As Leonardo disentangled himself from the blanket and walked towards the bathroom, Ezio noticed that he was wearing a stained undershirt with mis-matched hose, torn at the hem.

"And put on some clean clothes," he added, pushing his friend into the bathroom.

Ezio waited by the door until he heard the tell-tale splash that meant Leonardo was in the bathtub. Satisfied, he set about clearing up the workshop. He righted chairs, sorted papers, cleaned tables and picked up rubbish with amazing efficiency.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled and it occurred to him that Leonardo might also be hungry. Mortified at the idea of cooking, Ezio checked that all was fine in the bathroom, then let himself out and sprinted down the street. He ran around the corner to Anna's house, whom he knew would have something cooking about now.

He returned to the workshop quarter of an hour later, grinning and carrying armfuls of food. He busied himself retrieving plates, cutlery and some of Leonardo's best wine. When he was done, Ezio checked the bathroom again to find that Leonardo was **still** splashing about in there. Bored, the assassin looked for something else to occupy him.

He sat at the table by the window, drinking in the last of the evening sunshine and looking through Leonardo's papers. Much of it was so bafflingly complicated that Ezio dismissed it on sight, but there were various doodles and sketches amongst the blueprints and complex designs.

On one page was a horse, on another a daffodil. A leaf, a child's face, a cat, a pair of boots. There were little pictures decorating even siege engine blueprints and weapon designs.

Beneath all these was a portrait of Leonardo's young student, Marco. It was drawn with marvellous detail, and must have taken the artist a long time to complete.

The next page was a series of in-depth sketches of Marco's eyes, followed by his nose, lips, ears, and jaw. The page had practically no empty space. Nor did the next five pages of sketches, each with meticulous renderings of Marco's body, right down to the intricate details of his erect manhood.

Ezio coughed. Embarrassed and feeling like an intruder, he pushed the papers away. In doing so he knocked the already broken flying machine model to the floor. He cursed and picked it up, hurriedly trying to piece it back together.

Leonardo exited the bathroom, now dressed in a clean shirt and doublet, matching hose and supple leather boots. His hair was still damp, but had regained its healthy shine. The artist had also shaved, trimming his unruly beard to leave a fine stubble. He looked much better for bathing, but he was still bleary-eyed and tired looking.

Leonardo was surprised to find that his workshop was now spotless. His papers were tidy, his furniture was upright and in its proper place and there was even a meal for two set at the table. He was touched by what his assassin friend had done for him, without even knowing what was wrong. Tears threatened as Leonardo noticed his young friend was now sat at the window, patiently (or not so, judging by the swearing) trying to fix the model for his flying machine.

Ezio dropped a piece of the model and his swearing increased as he watched it roll under a cabinet. He got up to retrieve it, and as he did so he noticed Leonardo standing a little way behind him, staring at him. A look Ezio was not familiar with played across the other man's handsome features.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It is nothing, _mio amico_. I just... Ah. Thank you."

Leonardo stepped forward and threw his arms around the other man, locking him in a tight embrace. Ezio blinked in surprise but brought his arms up to hold Leonardo just as tightly. The painter smelled faintly of lavender and rose petals, he noticed.

They hugged for a long while; Leonardo emotionally volatile, Ezio sensing this and content to give his friend all the time he needed. When they finally parted, Ezio broke the silence by way of his stomach growling. Leonardo smiled.

"You should have eaten without me, _idiota_."

"And miss out on the sparkling conversation?"

They sat together at the table and piled their plates with pasta, bread, fruit and the other vegetarian foods Ezio had so thoughtfully acquired. They took their time to eat, laughing and joking as they always had, Leonardo's distress temporarily forgotten.

"Ah, but where did you get all this from?" enquired the blond, pouring the last of the wine and putting the empty bottle with the others, "If I know you, you did not prepare this yourself. Am I right?"

Ezio laughed. "You are **always** right, Leonardo. I paid a little visit to Anna Trovatelli around the corner. She was more than happy to help."

"Ah, so **that** is why her little boy looks so familiar."

Ezio nearly choked.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered.

The sculptor shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"_Stronzo_," spat Ezio.

This did nothing to improve Leonardo's state, who laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face. Ezio punched him in the arm, jolting his glass and spilling wine down his front.

"Oops, _mi dispiace_." said Ezio. "Quickly, take it off and we can soak it before it stains."

"Since when did they train _assassini_ in the art of laundry?" asked Leonardo, pulling off first his jerkin and then his shirt.

"Since your mother became a _puttana_. Now give it here."

"You wound me, Ezio" said Leonardo, flinging his clothes at Ezio and giggling when they hit him in the face.

Leonardo watched in silence as Ezio rescued his clothes. In his wine-addled state, it took him a long time to notice that he was now semi-naked.

"Oh," he said, "I seem to be missing half my clothes, Ezio."

"_Mio Dio_, Leonardo! How much wine have you had?"

"Enough to know that I am missing half my clothes and you are not. I don't think that's fair."

Leonardo moved forward and started to tug at Ezio's clothing, determined to achieve equality. Ezio tried to fight him off, but the inventor was surprisingly strong. Laughing, the two tumbled to the floor and wrestled like teenagers. Leonardo got the upper hand and quickly removed Ezio's doublet. He then tried to remove Ezio's shirt, too.

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Ezio, "You've ripped my damn shirt anyway," he said and, heart pounding, stripped it off.

Breathing heavily and too lazy to move, the two laid on the floor side by side.

"_Cristo_, imagine if young Marco came in now and found us like this," laughed Ezio.

Before he had finished speaking Ezio knew he had made a mistake. Leonardo winced at the name, all traces of his handsome smile wiped out by one word.

"He left," explained the blond.

"_Mi dispiace tanto, _Leonardo. I know he was your friend. I did not mean to-"

"It's quite alright, you didn't know."

"Do you want me to pay him a little visit?" offered the assassin.

Leonardo smiled, amused.

"Thank you, Ezio. But perhaps not."

There was a long silence as Ezio tried to think of something to say, wanting to comfort his friend but not knowing how. Leonardo shuffled closer to him and took a deep breath.

"There is something else you should probably know, Ezio," he said seriously, "and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Ezio looked completely bewildered, but nodded seriously and gestured for his friend to carry on. Leonardo took another deep breath. His hands were shaking slightly.

"I am... Marco and I... What I mean to say is..."

"I know, Leonardo," said Ezio, smiling.

"You know?" repeated Leonardo, incredulous. Something about his expression must have been funny, because Ezio had started laughing.

"Of course I know! You two were not exactly discreet. There has been many a time I have let myself in only to let myself right back out again."

Leonardo's cheeks flushed hot pink.

"And besides," added Ezio, "you have more pictures of that man's _cacchio_ than I do of my own mother! I would have to be completely stupid not to know about you, Leonardo."

"And yet you are still here..."

Ezio merely nodded in response. Silence washed over the pair as they both were lost to their thoughts.

"Did you love him?" asked Ezio.

"Love? I was fascinated by him, yes. Admired him, cared for him greatly. Ah, I do not know."

"I hope for your sake it was not love," replied Ezio, staring at something Leonardo could not see.

"Soyou have been in love, then? Who was she?"

Ezio hesitated before answering.

"Her name was Cristina Vespucci."

"Was?"

"She was killed. But it was a long time ago. Let us not dwell on the past."

"Of course. _Mi dispiace_, Ezio."

The two were silent once more, Leonardo closely watching his friend as he reflected on his past love.

"What of the present, Ezio? Do you have your heart set on someone now?"

The other man looked pained, and Leonardo cursed himself for the question. Ezio looked up at his friend and sighed, smiling wanly.

"Yes, for a long time now. It is unrequited, and I fear it will stay that way."

"_Mi dispiace_ again, my friend. I will keep my big mouth shut from now on."

Ezio smiled his thin smile, but said nothing. He kept glancing at the sculptor, expression unfathomable. A few times it looked as though he were about to say something, but then changed his mind. Eventually, Leonardo decided to speak instead.

"You know, for someone that kills people daily, you're a good person, Ezio. You don't deserve the tragedies you have suffered. I wish there was something I could do for you, some method of making it all go away."

Ezio looked up, surprised. His dark eyes met the painter's blue; dilated pupils making him all the more attractive. Leonardo shuffled into a more comfortable position and in doing so moved closer to the assassin.

"You do talk a lot of shit, Leonardo," said Ezio, smiling warmly, "but I appreciate it. You're a wonderful person. Witty, intelligent, talented, handsome... Any man stupid enough to spurn you does not deserve you in the first place."

Leonardo blushed.

"_Grazie_, Ezio. Your opinion of me is... not accurate. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"I mean it. You always seem so self-depreciating, always telling me how your paintings are terrible, your inventions stupid, your sculptures ugly. But I have never met a man more brilliant than you."

Ezio refused to meet his friend's eye as he spoke, keeping his head slightly bowed. Leonardo stared at him, taken aback by the sincere compliment. He was used to the assassin keeping his thoughts and feelings hidden away, not on his sleeve like they were tonight. The blond struggled for words, not knowing how to respond to such a thing. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, probably looking slightly ridiculous.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you, Ezio," he said lamely.

Ezio smiled weakly. He had one hand by his side and was absently fidgeting, something he did not normally do. Leonardo realised there must be something bothering him, but could not fathom what.

"Is there something wrong, _mio amico_?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Just contemplating the hopelessness of my love life, Leo," he said.

"It cannot be hopeless," reassured the artist, "you are Ezio Auditore da Firenze! Women fall at your feet everywhere you go!"

Ezio snorted, and hesitated before replying.

"Ah but Leo," he said, smiling his thin smile once more, "this time, it is not a woman I wish to impress."

Leonardo blinked in surprise.

"I did not know you were that way inclined," he said, at a loss for anything else to say.

"I am not, mostly. But this man... Ah, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. But he is much more than that. He has such a sweet nature, a generous heart, and you could not wish for a more fascinating mind."

"Well, who is this man?" asked Leonardo, seeing the unconcealed longing in the young assassin's eyes, "Perhaps I could talk to him, make him see sense."

Ezio snorted again.

"You know, for someone so intelligent, you are surprisingly dumb, Leonardo."

The painter looked confused, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to work out if he had just been complimented or insulted, and what Ezio had actually meant by it either way.

Inhibitions erased by the alcohol in his system, the assassin reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers across the painter's stubbled cheek. Slowly, uncertainly, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the others.

"Oh," said Leonardo.

Ezio, point proven and suddenly embarrassed, withdrew. He looked down at the floor, uncharacteristically shy, and waited for the rejection he knew must be coming. He never got it. Leonardo reached out and lifted his chin, looking into the younger man's eyes with a raw intensity he had never seen before.

Before he knew it, Leonardo had pulled Ezio towards him and crushed their lips together with unnecessary force. The younger man blinked in surprise and smiled, kissing back equally passionately. His tongue played across the artist's lips, begging entry.

Leonardo obliged, hungrily deepening the kiss, his hand tracing down Ezio's side, grabbing his hip and forcing their bodies together.

Ezio's mind reeled as he kissed, tongue questing. The feeling of kissing a man was a little unfamiliar; he hadn't done it in a while. But stranger than that was the feeling of kissing Leonardo. As much as he had always wanted to, as much as he was definitely enjoying it, the barrier between friends and more had definitely been crossed. He forgot all this, however, as he felt the sculptors long fingers exploring his body.

Laid on his side, Leonardo frustratingly could only use one arm. He grabbed Ezio's wrists and rolled them both over so that the young man was on his back beneath him. Straddling him now, Leonardo broke the kiss and looked down at Ezio, who let out a small whine of annoyance at the interruption.

He was soon rewarded, however, as Leonardo leaned in and kissed the soft skin of his jaw, nipping and sucking at his neck, slowly, tantalisingly working his way down his bare chest to his nipples, down his muscled stomach to the waistband of his breeches.

He stopped for a moment, contemplating the assassin's thickening arousal, before grabbing it through the rough material. Ezio moaned softly at the touch, looking down at the inventor with wide eyes.

Leonardo worked him through the fabric, feeling his own member starting to swell and strain against his hose. His excitement increased with every moan of Ezio's, each one sending shivers down his spine.

Still moving his hand in a steady but slow rhythm, Leonardo leaned in to worry the assassin's nipples, quickly making them erect and eliciting more soft groans. Ezio grew impatient.

"Leonardo," he said, voice low and rough, "stop toying with me."

The painter grinned up at him.

"Patience, Ezio."

Leonardo continued carefully teasing Ezio, sucking at his neck and licking his nipples, all the while gently stroking him through his breeches. Then, he slowly pulled them down, freeing the younger man's throbbing member.

Before Ezio had even registered the loss of his breeches, Leonardo's beautiful mouth was on him, softly sucking at his tip. Involuntarily his hips bucked upwards, forcing himself deeper. He let out a small hiss at the sudden increase in sensation, earning a smile from the artist.

Leonardo kept eye contact with his lover as he swirled his tongue around, body tingling with pleasure at each hiss and moan he earned. He gradually took Ezio deeper into his mouth, making the younger man squirm.

Taking his time, Leonardo went as far as he could. Then, with a cheeky look up at Ezio, began to hum. The reaction was instant, the young man writhing beneath him, moaning loudly.

Still humming, the painter began to move up and down, bringing Ezio closer to the edge with each movement. Sensing that Ezio was nearly there, he stopped.

"_Mio Dio_, Leonardo. Why have you stopped?" Ezio whined.

"You're far too close to finishing, _mio caro_. And I have much more planned for you than this," he grinned, before standing up and walking towards his inner chamber. He looked back at Ezio, naked on the floor, and smirked.

"Are you coming?"

Ezio got quickly to his feet, following the blond through the door. He had never been in Leonardo's chamber before, always preferring to sleep in the armchair, despite the painter's insistence to get a proper night's sleep for once. It was a large room, containing a large bed.

Leonardo was rummaging in a chest of drawers, muttering to himself. His breath hitched as he felt Ezio behind him, hands tracing his bare chest.

"What are you doing, _mio amore_?" whispered Ezio, making Leonardo shiver as his hot breath tickled his ear.

"Looking for these," replied the inventor, producing a jar of a grey jelly-like substance and two small strips of leather.

Ezio raised a confused eyebrow.

"What exactly **are** these?"

"Oh, just some of my more... **personal** inventions. You will see," replied Leonardo, smiling mischievously, moving away from Ezio to set his inventions on the bedside table.

For a moment, the two men simply stood looking at each other. Leonardo was almost painfully beautiful, thought Ezio. His golden hair, his toned body, his sparkling eyes – Ezio did not deserve the good fortune that had got him into bed.

Leonardo, meanwhile, was thinking much the same thing, drinking in the natural beauty of the assassin's carefully honed muscles, looking like an Adonis carved from stone. He had always been attracted to the younger man, but knowing his way with women had never acted on his feelings. He could not believe his good luck that Ezio returned them.

Suddenly, Ezio moved. Quickly, he crossed the room to Leonardo, crushing their bodies together as they kissed. He walked backwards, forcing the painter along with him, until they toppled onto the luxurious, pillow-laden bed.

This time, Ezio was on top, roughly kissing the painter, hands scrabbling at the other man's hose, wrenching them off. There were no barriers between them now, hot naked bodies twining together as they kissed, as they touched.

This time, it was Ezio's turn to pleasure Leonardo. He skilfully traced his tongue down Leonardo's stomach, following the trail of fine hair until he reached his destination. He gently teased the tip, his tongue flitting over and into the opening, making his lover squirm and moan.

"Y-you've done this before!" exclaimed the painter, between gasps of pleasure.

"I met a sailor that taught me a trick or two," Ezio smirked, working his tongue around Leonardo's manhood. Ezio continued to expertly flick his tongue around, earning hisses and moans of pleasure from above. Leonardo bucked violently, fists bunching in the sheets, feeling himself close to the edge.

"E-Ezio, stop a moment," he panted.

"Is there something wrong?" Ezio asked, looking worried, "Am I not doing it right?"

"Oh, no, _mio amore_. You are doing everything right. But we need to put these on," replied the inventor, reaching for the strips of leather on the table.

He deftly fitted one ring to the base of his rod, then rolled on top of Ezio, switching their positions and taking back control. With quick fingers, he then fitted the other leather strip around Ezio, smiling at his cute, confused expression.

"To make us last longer," he explained, dipping his fingers in the jar on his table.

"Now, let us see what else this sailor taught you," he said.

"Be gentle with me, Leo," pleaded Ezio, as the painter spread the grey jelly around his entrance, "**this**, I have not done before."

"_Sì, sì_, do not worry so, _bel ragazzo_," Leonardo replied, smiling reassuringly, "just relax."

Ezio did his best to relax, but could not help wincing slightly as Leonardo slowly inserted his finger.

Leonardo caressed his thighs and buttocks, relaxing him, muttering reassuring nothings. Gently, he inserted another finger, then one more, all the while kissing his young lover, massaging him.

When he was sure Ezio was relaxed, he started to pump his fingers, searching around for the magical spot. He found it, and was rewarded by a deep moan. Ezio rocked his hips, eager to repeat the sensation as Leonardo's fingers brushed the spot again and again.

Ezio's hands fisted in the painter's hair as he pulled him into a rough kiss, moaning into the other's mouth.

Using his free hand, Leonardo scooped up more of the grey jelly. He stopped his fingers and slowly pulled them out, earning a small whine from Ezio. Leonardo smirked before using the jelly to ease himself into the assassin.

In unison they moaned, Leonardo's manhood pressing wonderfully on Ezio's prostate, Ezio's hot muscle contracting around it. Leonardo lifted the assassin's legs, holding them at his shoulders, knowing that the angle would be much better for his lover.

Ezio, always impatient, started to move and Leonardo groaned with delight, slowly beginning to thrust, picking up speed as they both got used to the rhythm, gasping and moaning at the sensations. Ezio was lost in this newfound feeling, electricity tingling up his spine, making him euphoric.

Leonardo increased the pace, arching his back, causing explosions of white across his vision with each deep thrust. He could feel the uncontrollable tightening of his body as he neared his finish.

Ezio was close, but not close enough. Leonardo reached forwards and gripped the young man's rod, matching strokes with thrusts. He barely managed to keep his hand moving as he lost control of himself, unable to hold out any longer. Orgasm hit him hard, making him shake and cry out. He erupted with force, filling Ezio completely.

The younger man gasped, the feeling of Leonardo's climax taking him to the brink. He felt the familiar pull in his navel and the heat spreading across him. With one more stroke from those long, beautiful fingers, Ezio lost himself to the moment; he forgot everything, forgot his own name as sheer, electric bliss engulfed him.

They lay together, limbs tangled, kissing between gasps and pants and moans as aftershocks hit them. When he had regained the ability to string a sentence together, Ezio said;

"If this is how you behave when drunk, I hope to God you become a raging alcoholic."

Leonardo simply laughed and placed a weak kiss on the assassin's lips, before slowly drifting into a contented sleep.

Ezio watched him for a while, gently stroking the sweat-drenched hair from his face, entranced.

"_Ti amo_, Leonardo," he whispered softly, before falling asleep himself, the inventor in his arms.

_Okaaay so it's nowhere near as fluffy as I wanted it to be and I probably could do better but to be honest I cba to go over it again. This thing took me such a long time (mainly because I did a LOT of research ;) )._

_Please review and/or message me with your thoughts/criticism. I appreciate any advice you can give me._

_PS: lol Leonardo's 'personal inventions'. I did research but apparently nobody knows what they used for lube in the 1400s._


	2. Glossary

_Piagnucolone_ – Cry baby

_Buona sera_ – Good evening

_Mio amico_ – My friend

_Idiota_ – Idiot

_Stronzo_ – Fucker, asshole, prick

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry

_Assassini_ – Assassins

_Puttana_ – Whore

_Mio Dio_ – My God

_Cristo_ – Christ

_Mi dispiace tanto_ – I'm so sorry

_Cacchio_ – Dick

_Grazie_ – Thank you

_Mio amore_ – My love

_Mio caro_ – My dear

_Sì_ – Yes

_Bel ragazzo_ – Beautiful boy

_Ti amo_ – I love you


End file.
